Love and Lust
by Five Minutes Til Bedtime
Summary: The day Kurt Hummel met Sebastian Smythe he fell madly and deeply in lust with him. One-shot.


Title: **Love and Lust**

Summary: The day Kurt Hummel met Sebastian Smythe he fell madly and deeply in lust with him. One-shot.

Fandom: Glee

Word Count: 1115

* * *

><p>The day Kurt Hummel met Sebastian Smythe he fell madly and deeply in lust with him.<p>

It wasn't as hard to do as he thought. Kurt had always found the concept of sex rather _icky _until that first day that he faked an ID and wound up making-out heatedly in the parking lot of Scandals with a boy he just met. Sebastian has his eyes on Kurt the second he stepped foot inside and Kurt – well, it was a combination of his own loneliness and vanity and Sebastian's heavy flirting and charming looks that started the whole torrid affair.

That night Kurt drove home grinning like a maniac and not the least bit regretful. As first kisses went, Kurt thought he had had a damn good one. His lips were still tingling from the raw passion that Sebastian had attacked him with and his clothes – recently bought from the newest Vogue catalogue – were still in a state of disarray that Kurt felt no urge to correct.

Kurt felt sexy for the first time in his life. He liked it.

Apparently Sebastian liked it too, as Kurt found a slip of paper in his back pocket when he got home. A phone number and single word: _Damn._

He entered it into his phone without a single thought.

When he woke up the next morning, not even the harsh sunlight could color last night as anything to regret. The first thing he reached for was his phone, which he scrolled through the contacts and grinned madly when he saw Sebastian's number.

He debated the pros and cons for a while. Sebastian was not his boyfriend. He'd said so fiercely the moment before he smashed his lips against Kurt's for the first time. Fine.

In the end, he settled on just two words. A simple message to tell the other teen that the message has been received.

_Damn straight._

He was not surprise when he did not receive a message back. He wasn't even that disappointed. That morning he dressed himself in his tightest skinny jeans and a short-sleeved shirt that was just tight enough to hug against his body.

He had never been so confident in his body – sexy, it was an incredible drug. The eyes that stared back at him from the mirror practically smoldered.

Nothing could touch him at school. He _strutted _down the hallways, relishing in the pull of his jeans against his body. His hips swung.

People noticed. He turned heads. Maybe it was the walk – most likely it was the god-awful smirk residing on his face. Mercedes's eyebrows rose the moment she saw him.

"What's with the face, whiteboy? You look like a cat that's finally caught the canary."

Kurt grinned even wider. "Let's just say, I've said goodbye to the crook of my elbow forever."

Mercedes eyes widened even more.

Walking into glee, Kurt felt all eyes turn on him again. Puck wolf whistled. Santana smirked.

"_Damn_, Hummel."

"Yeah, that's what he said."

Puck laughed and fist-bumped him for the first time in memory. Santana nodded at him with smug approval.

"It's about time, Hummel."

"Get some," howled Puck helpfully.

"Oh," smirked Kurt. "I plan to."

Three days passed without a response from Sebastian. Kurt wasn't worried. He was still riding high on confidence.

The message arrived during glee. Kurt grinned when he saw who it was from and flipped it open immediately.

_ Hey Sexy. Doing anything tonight?_

Kurt's grin grew until it was almost devious. Finally.

_No. What do you have in mind?_

_ Where are you?_

_ Glee club. At McKinley._

_ Be there in 5. Meet me on the steps._

Hell yes. Kurt jotted out a quick message to his dad, telling him he'd be home late and glanced up at the clock. There was fifteen minutes left of glee. Oh well.

Swinging his bag on his shoulder, he stood up.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue. I've got to cut out early."

The Spanish teacher blinked at him in surprise. Puck's shout of "Go Hummel!" followed him out the door.

He waited no more than three minutes outside of McKinley's doors before a bright yellow sports car pulled up. Kurt got in.

"Hey, sexy."

Kurt melted against Sebastian's mouth.

They continued meeting sporadically for the next few months. During which, Kurt did just about everything he had never thought he would get until college. Everything, that is, but go all the way. Despite his lust and Sebastian's imploring eyes, Kurt held onto that one thing knowing that no amount of teenage lust would erase his guilt. He wasn't in _love _with Sebastian. It was purely lust and, for once, that was perfectly fine with Kurt.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and never failed to drop a hint but, as Kurt was perfectly willing to do _anything else_ _all of the time_, he didn't push it as hard as Kurt thought he would.

Things were still hard at school. As confident as Kurt felt, jerks like Karofsky never laid off. Kurt broke down just once in front of Sebastian – when he called the boy up immediately after the debacle in the locker room with Karofsky, feeling absolutely violated and sobbing his lungs out.

Sebastian had listened without criticism or pity. Then, when Kurt was finally finished sobbing out the whole story, he said simply, "Take his dick off, Kurt. Destroy him."

It was the only time Sebastian ever called Kurt by his first name.

The next day, during Kurt's meeting with Principal Sue, a man in a suit mysteriously appeared.

"Mr. Hummel. My name is Hank Sloyer, Sebastian sent me. Now, Ms. Sylvester on the business of …"

A lawyer. Sebastian had sent him a lawyer.

Kurt never mentioned it, Sebastian never brought it up. Karofsky transferred schools and a zero-tolerance policy was set to be put in place the next year under Sue's watchful eye.

Their arrangement lasted all the way until Kurt met and wooed Blaine Anderson. He regretfully called Sebastian and told him that he had a boyfriend now and couldn't fool around anymore. Sebastian whined, pouted, and then broke down and congratulated him.

"Knew you were a romantic the first time I saw you," he grumbled.

"Guilty as charged," said Kurt.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Call me when you're back on the market, Hummel. See you later, sap."

And that was that. Blaine and Kurt fell in love and it was everything Kurt had ever wanted. He thought of Sebastian sometimes, and occasionally they texted back and forth, though they never met in person again until many many years later.

After all, Kurt and Blaine were in love.

But Kurt and Sebastian were in _lust. _


End file.
